Roseanne
by Young Angry Spoon
Summary: A tale of a girl who gets a taste for freedom, in the form of a certain Captain, which soon grows into an insatiable hunger.
1. Chapter 1

Breath was running short, but she couldn't stop. The docks where were she was headed, a haven for thieves and beggars; and at four in the morning, the place with the hustle and bustle she needed to become unknown.

Her feet were torn; her heeled boots abandoned a long way back. White stockings reduced to nothing more than frayed thread around her ankles. Fabric from her dress missing it's netting as it had got caught under the spindle of a passing pony trap. Not the most practical outfit to make an escape in, but she had survived so far.

Eyes flickered to the horizon as she cleared an alleyway. A hazy dawn whispered a thin fog across the already crowded docks. She hesitated.

Where to go?

She spotted piled cargo boxes just to the right of where she was standing; a perfect hiding place. She took care in not bringing attention to herself as she sauntered toward the crates, ducking quickly behind the largest one as soon as she was close enough. She turned and gazed toward the alley she had just run from. A figure stood shrouded by shadow. The glint of metal in his hand confirmed his motive; to kill Roseanna Blackhazel.

The gasp and shuffle further behind the safety of the crates signified the girl's acknowledgment of the assassin sent after her.

She was the daughter of the infamous Lord Blackhazel, well renowned for his condemnation of any pirate that dared to sail around the nation of England. He had branded the most frightening pirates with the scar of a scolding letter 'P' upon their right wrist, and instigated a horrific amount of mass hanging to any creature suspected of the wretched pirate nature. It was no surprise that one day an attack of vengeance against him would fall upon the murder of his only successor.

She held her breath as her senses became swamped with the heavy scent of alcohol; the stench grew ever closer along with breathing as staggered as her own. She heard a muffled exclamation as a plump red faced figure tumbled over the crate and landed beside her.

"Mr. Gibbs?" exclaimed an excited tone.

The name was repeated and a lean figure wandered round, placing a face to the high pitched tone.

"Mr. Gibbs!" His eyes, well rather his one eye, the other seemed to remain where it was, noticed the girl huddled in her skirts with her back against the far crate. "And a lady friend."

"Beggin' yer pardon ma'am, I were just testin' the rum before we err, made sail, as it were." The intoxicated male attempted to right himself without spilling the liquid in his glass bottle.

After a rather complicated set of maneuvers he finally righted himself, and stumbled to his feet, without much help from the other fellow who was occupied with trying to right his other eye into looking in the direction it was supposed to.

"Mr. Gibbs be the name" A grubby hand was offered to the female who shook it firmly and stood in polite greeting.

"Roseanne" She replied.

"A pretty name well suited for such a pretty lass like yerself." He winked clumsily. "And now ter find that ship o' ours"

He turned and frowned at the crates in front of him as they masked his vision of the dock surrounding him.

"The ships over there sir." The tall figure directed.

"Aye Ragetti, so it is" Mr. Gibbs acknowledged, attempting to move forward.

His oversized step caused him to lose footing and he fell backwards, much to the surprise of Roseanne who ended up with him landing in her arms. Unfortunately, it took a while for Gibbs to realize his fall had been broken and he stood with his arms flailing widely in an attempt to steady himself, only resulting in the glass bottle colliding with the unsuspecting Roseanne's temple.


	2. Chapter 2

"I always said twas bad luck to bring a woman on board."

"Aye but the misfortune of the lady being knocked out by your state of drunken misfortune could be regarded by said lady as a fortune due to her sad air of misfortune so the fortune is a perception by Miss and would surely cancel out the bad luck of having such a pretty lass on our ship."

There was a pause and a reply of aye which was spoken more like a question than an answer to the maddened sense of a half-soaked sailor.

Roseanne frowned causing broken skin to remind her pain receptors of its bruised state. She groaned at the pain and held her hand to her left temple, touching it lightly and feeling the swollen flesh. She opened her eyes to a squinted vision and noted the man stood directly in front of her as the clumsy fool who had clobbered her. Ahead of him was a figure a little more curious. His face was turned to the window, eyes ablaze with the reflection of the sea. A satisfied smirk played on his lips, several gold teeth complimenting his lightly tanned skin. All manner of trinkets glittered from his thick, dreadlocked hair, a crimson scarf held back the untamed mane.

The sun was just beginning to rise; its rosy glow hugged the rather dashing features of this character, and highlighted his loose white shirt, brown breeches and striped sash around his waist which complimented the worn leather belts holding safe a cutlass, pistol, and compass.

Roseanne sat up quietly, first beginning to notice that she was no longer lying on decking, but a soft stuffed mattress, with coarse linen sheets and a patched blanket. She frowned and winced again, bringing in a short gasp of breath in exclamation at the pain, alerting the two men of her presence.

"Ah, she lives!" The familiar one proclaimed happily. "I apologize for the bump to ter yer head."

"I think you should apologize for the kidnapping too mate."

"Now Captain ye know I had no choice, I couldn't leave her to be taken advantage by any thieving scallywag, could I? Besides, by the look of her dress she seems quite proper. A proper lady deserves manners be I pirate or nay."

"Pirate?"

"Proper lady?" The stranger interrupted Gibbs' reply. "Names Jack Sparrow, I be Captain of this 'ere vessel."

"Well Jack..."

"Captain."

"Captain Jack, as grateful as I am for your hospitality, I must be on my way, can you escort me back to where you found me please?"

"Aye, I'd love to…"

Roseanne nodded and slid off the bed, rising to the door. She turned to see Jack had not yet moved to meet her, and have him a questioning stare.

"Y'see...err..." He signaled with a gesture of his wrist for the girl to introduce herself. "Roseanne."

"Ah, well you see Rosie," The girl raised her eyebrows at this informal address of her full name. "After a minor…complication arose, we were forced to set sail, and have been sailing for the past two turns, savvy?"

"Oh." Roseanne sat back down on the bed at a loss.

"At least you're not out there all by your onesies ey?"

Mr. Gibbs coughed awkwardly. "Shall I get some food for ye?"

"I've rather lost my appetite"

Mr. Gibbs nodded and left the room silently. Jack grabbed a bottle of auburn liquid and placed himself on the bed beside his new found lady stowaway.

"So, what's yer story?"

Roseanne looked up to Jack slumped against the back wall of his cabin, feet propped up on the chest at the bottom of his bed.

"Or is this some new fashion in Singapore I seem to have missed."

Roseanne looked down at her torn stockings and ripped dress and realized what Sparrow was hinting at.

"I was running."

Jack took a swig from his beverage and listened intently.

"Running, from an assassin, I think…probably someone associated with someone my father killed."

"Two shay." Jack mused. "Who is it your father killed, love?"

"Some pirate probably." Jack took a sudden gulp and sat upright. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Roseanne, Roseanne Blackhazel."

Jacks ebony rimmed eyes shimmered with a hidden emotion. His hand self-consciously tugged at his right sleeve. "And what's being your take on this whole terrible…irrespirable…nigh horrific situation darlin'?"

"It's all rather frightening…" She paused before turning toward Jack, her face flushed with colour and youth. "But exciting, don't you think?"

Jack eyed her curiously, before breaking into in large grin. "Welcome aboard The Black Pearl love."

A flash of insight and Roseanne finally understood just who the fellow sat beside her was.

"You're Jack Sparrow!"

"Captain."

Roseanne stood excitedly. "And this is the infamous Black Pearl!"

Jack looked at her in bemusement as she took his hand and roughly tugged up his right sleeve bringing to light his brand.

"You're a pirate!" Roseanne whispered in shock.

"Well would you look at that." Jack nodded before jumping to his feet and swaggering toward the door. He twisted the bronze knob as he brandished a large key. He didn't wait for Rosanne to reply, for as soon as she had taken a breath to speak, the door was pulled, slammed and locked shut.

Rosanne stared at the door pondering over the brash reaction of Jack before she heard the scratch of metal and the satisfying click of the door being unlocked again.

"Forgot me hat." Jack placed his hands together and bobbed in gratitude as Rosanne handed him his tri-cornered leather hat before disappearing around the door once more.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rosie? Roseanne?"

A calloused finger prodded her shoulder. "Oi!"

Roseanne sat up with a start at the shout. Her sudden movement threw the figure off balance, the maddened wave of arms synchronized with the shuffle of feet managed to keep the shadow upright; barely.

"Captain Jack?" Roseanne addressed the swaying figure.

"Aye, I be wanting me bed back."

Roseanne apologized and stood up, watching Jack brush past her and lie back on his no longer occupied bed.

"There's a spare hammock or two should ye be wanting to get some more sleep below deck, love." Jack mentioned as he fumbled with the sheets. "Unless of course you be wanting to accompany your humble captain."

Jack's charming grin fell from his face as he watched Roseanne decline his offer and walk out of the door.

"Well that's never happened before." The ego-wounded pirate proclaimed.

Roseanne climbed the steps out of the cabins quarters and up on to the silhouetted deck. It was late into the night; Roseanne had fallen asleep throughout the day from the exhaustion of running from her home. Her home seemed so far away as she looked around at the glorious vessel which towered over her.

A tall black mast held safe thick ebony sails, stained with the tales of many extravagant battles. As she climbed father up the steps she looked behind and saw the dominant shadow of the ship's wheel, its significance one of status and freedom.

She relished the feeling as her bare feet were soothed by the damp decking as she wandered toward the bow of the ship. The wind toyed with the wisps of hair that had fallen from her tight knit bun, its soft fingers playing with the folds of her dress. Roseanne inhaled the crisp sea air as she placed her hands upon the steady railings and looked out at the inky ocean. Its body captured the reflection of the luminous full moon and danced about its silvery light, it was as though the sea was holding a giant pearl just under its surface. A fantastic treasure which glittered in Rosanne's eyes.

Roseanne looked up to the sky and marveled at the amount of stars she could see, the clear atmosphere revealed each lustrous lamp, unlike the smoky view Roseanne had at home. Her awe was depicted in an ecstatic grin on her face, she felt the breeze curse through her veins, and with no-one on deck she twisted and turned, letting the wind take her imagination. She was free.

She sighed happily and returned to the comforting point at the bow of the ship, leaning over the thick railing and touching the air. Pure air, not poisoned by the smog of industry. Roseanne placed her feet back on deck, shivering at the ecstasy she felt. She turned to admire the view of the beautiful ship she being escorted on, circling into the gaze of Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Jack!" She exclaimed in surprise. "I thought…"

"You thought wrong, but y'see I happened to think right. I knew you would be thinking of how beautiful the Pearl is, but not think to how very chill this 'ere night is, savvy?"

Roseanne nodded in vague comprehension.

"Is it always this alluring?" Roseanne whispered, spinning back toward the giant moon.

"Aye." Jack replied simply.

Roseanne broke the enchanting silence as she shifted back to Jack "It's magnificent."

Roseanne didn't falter from her gaze at the pirate stood before her, his warm hazel eyes enticed her. His very stature reminded her of the sea, his character and independence, and the way that every time she looked at him, she felt an added feeling run through her existence, a feeling as great as the freedom she felt when she looked at the surrounding ocean. He even had a faint smell like salt water. Roseanne awoke from her enchantment. She could smell him? She blinked as she realized Jacks nose was brushing hers, his hand poised by her cheek, his eyes; not gazing into her own, but looking out at the sea.

"That's not right"

"What's not right?" Roseanne blushed, feeling very body conscious.

"There's a ship."

"Oh…what?!"

"Right there!"

Roseanne looked in the direction Jack was pointing. "So there is!"

"Aye!" Jack grinned, glad to know he wasn't seeing things.

"Jack, that there ship has its cannon's drawn."

"Aye…it has its cannons drawn." The smile dropped from his face he pranced down the deck yelling for every scurvy seadog to raise from his slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Roseanne yelped as a piece of splintered wood caught her arm, tearing through skin and flesh. The adrenaline cruising through her numbed the pain and she held steady the cool steel blade she had equipped herself with. Roseanne didn't know how to use a sword, but the feel of the sharpened metal in her grasp gave her some sort of comfort.

She clambered out of her now shattered hiding place, ears ringing with the rumble of Captain Jack's orders over the roar of cannon fire. Smoke stung her eyes and clogged her throat but she stood strong.

"Prepare to board!" A clean English accent bellowed from the attacking ship.

Roseanne fumbled with the hilt of her sword switching between holding it with one and then two hands, rolling it from right to left; before she could quite get her grip she was forced to slice out mercilessly as a body flew at her. She heard a cry of agony as the figure didn't quite make it onboard and fell to oblivion. Roseanne felt a rush of satisfaction, even it had been a blind sweep.

Another fellow swung over on a thick braided rope, this one a little more prepared for his landing. His sword was drawn, and clashed with Roseanne's as he landed upon deck. She could feel the strength in his trained arms as she struggled beneath her hazy opponent's blade. She pulled away and went for a cheap shot at his breast through the smoke. He saw it coming and parried the attack away. Roseanne cursed, her beginners luck had washed out and she was highly disadvantaged with a lack of expertise. The enemy noticed the hesitation in her attack and pushed forward with a stab. Roseanne closed her eyes turning her head and attempted to defend her self with the slither of steel poised like a shield. The satisfying clatter of metal proved she'd saved herself; this time.

"You sure do fight like a girl." A rich, soft tone whispered in her ear.

A talented hand folded around her own, the other phantom hand snaked around her waist and held her close to a figure; a figure that smelt of the sea.

"Follow my lead." Jack whispered.

Roseanne let her arm trust in the experience of Jack. His cool hand over hers helped the sword to bring to life a triumphant dance, its song the crashing of metal and hum of each swing at the opponent.

Her eyes grew accustomed to the smoke and she was able to see a little clearer. The figure before her was sweating now, his muscles beginning to tire as he fought for his life against pirate and lady. His white shirt was flecked with red stains from the small injuries to his hands as the blades collided; his navy coat was torn, the golden buttons hanging by a dangerous thread. Roseanne gasped as she recognized the uniform and acknowledged the face of her attacker; Commodore Norrington. Her eyes searched her primary surrounding, and confirmed her suspicion. There her father stood in combat with a deck hand. This was a rescue party for her.

Roseanne's lack of concentration on the pending fight before her meant she missed Jacks lunging attack for Norrington's defeated chest, and it was by spontaneous instinct she was able to push Jacks arm off balance so the sword merely clipped her father's friend's shoulder.

"Norrington it's me, I'm safe!"

"Lord Blackhazel I've found her!" He bellowed above the chaos.

Momentarily, the fighting ceased, the Kings troops aware their mission was successful, the pirates simply curious to just who he had 'found'.

James Norrington slipped his uninjured arm around the exhausted girl's waist, brushing against the lingering arm of the pirate he had just been fighting with. He jumped to conclusion; the pirate had obviously been holding the girl hostage while they fought, using her as a safeguard. James let go of the girl in fury, drawing his pistol against the captain's forehead to prevent him from escaping.

"Father!" Roseanne fell against her parent in tiredness, shaking from the strain of the fight.

"Oh Roseanne what have they done to you?" Lord Blackhazel ran his finger over the bruise on her temple, and hissed in disgust at her ragged clothes.

"Nothing, it wasn't these Father, they sa…"

Roseanne was cut off as the Lord roared in anger. "Jack Sparrow we meet again!"

"Captain." The dreadlocked Captain whispered with less conviction than he normally did.

Roseanne frowned in confusion at Jacks conserved form.

"He was holding Roseanne captive sir, he held her fast while he fought me" Norrington informed.

"Actually he was helping me fi…" Roseanne was interrupted again.

"You just don't learn to stay away from my family do you Sparrow." Blackhazel spat through gritted teeth.

"Look, he is no crook, he saved my life." Roseanne shouted at her father in fury.

"Stay out of this Roseanne, you're too naïve to understand." Her father yelled back. "Take both of them back to the Interceptor, and lock the wretched Sparrow in the brig."


End file.
